


Aging Elixir and Daddy Issues

by Maizeysugah



Series: A Slytherin's Guide to Seduction [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Top Draco, attempted humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Draco to be his daddy for Christmas, Draco takes it literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aging Elixir and Daddy Issues

“There you are!” Draco Malfoy stopped in front of his favourite Gryffindor, finding him hunched over a stack of parchment and several books while he studied for an upcoming exam. He flicked his Inquisitorial Squad Member badge. “Eyes here, pay attention now. Remember when I asked you what you wanted for Christmas, Potter?” 

“Mhmm,” Harry said, looking up from his book with a wide smile. “What about it?” Draco cleared his throat and gestured off to the side of the library table he was sitting at. Harry followed it, catching sight of a large package wrapped in cello paper at the end. He looked back at the Slytherin with big eyes. “Is that for me?” 

“Uh huh,” Draco replied, grinning back at him. 

Harry nibbled on his lip, dying to find out what was inside. “So that’s for, you know, is it for our date tonight?” 

Draco gave him a wink. “Yeah, I’ve got the whole evening planned out. Inside is your Christmas present for me. Meet me tonight in that empty chamber I had you all tied up with Devil’s Snare sometime back. You know, the one where I molested you while being disguised as Tom Marvolo Riddle? We’ll make a night of it.” 

“Oh, uh,” Harry said, looking less excited. “What do you mean when you say _‘inside is your Christmas present for me’_? I already got you a present; that cane you wanted, the one that looks like your father’s.” He glanced over to the long, thin package resting in the seat next to him and sighed. 

Draco snatched it up. “I still need this; it’s for tonight. Can’t wait for you to open my gift, it’s going to _blow your mind._ ” He thrust his hands up, fingers splayed, exerting an explosive noise. “I’m gonna _blow_ something else of yours tonight, too, if you know what I mean,” he added. 

Ron cleared his throat to get their attention. He and his girlfriend were sitting next to Harry while they studied. “Honestly, can you please not do this in front of us?” He was glaring up at Draco while comforting Hermione, who had just thrown herself into his arms to weep. “Can’t you see that this is killing her?” 

“Oh, that’s right, Weasley, I forgot,” Draco said to him, smirking. “How inconsiderate of me, flashing my wealth around in front of you when you can’t afford to buy this Mudblood here anything because you have no money. I do understand why she’s devastated.” He gave her a look of pity. “10 points from Gryffindor for having such bad taste in men.” 

“Ah-ah,” Harry said, pushing Ron’s wand back down while also pointing an accusing finger at Draco. “We’ve discussed this. We won’t take away points from my house over your horrible opinions, and we promised not to say the M-word anymore, remember? I did that thing for you that I absolutely detested because you promised me you’d work on being less evil.” 

Draco shrugged and looked off into the room. He mumbled, “I may have said something like that before,” and then glared down at Ron. Hermione’s crying was attracting attention to their table. “Make her better already, people are looking at us.” 

Everyone in the room was staring at them now, he knew what he had to do. He threw up a sneer and raised a threatening fist at Harry. “You just wait till my father hears about this, Potter, he’ll go straight to the Ministry! You’ll all be sorry!” He lowered his voice and leaned down over Hermione, sneer still set in place. “So, anyway, Granger, sorry about that Mudblood thing earlier. Mind helping out this prat get ready tonight for our date? I want him to look perfect before we have a bit of “how’s your father”, if you know what I mean.” He tossed her a wink while frenetically jabbing a finger through a hole he’d made in his hand. Several female students gasped at the depraved behaviour he was directing at the girl. 

Hermione choked back a scream. Ron stood her up and eased her out of the library before any more damage could be done. Draco watched them leave, shrugging. “What’s wrong with them? Whatever…Okay then, see you at eight, Potter. You’d better be wearing everything in that box and be on time, or you’re going to be punished.” 

Harry giggled and leaned over the table to get closer to him. “I’m counting on it,” he whispered, grinning big, “daddy.” 

“Don’t start that here!” Several students in the library were still watching them, taking bets on who would strike the other first. Draco shuddered. “Ugh, you and your bizarre issues. I need to get out of here…Just be on time.” 

“Oh, is this disturbing you?” Harry smirked. “Maybe your master shouldn’t have murdered my father when I was a baby, forcing me to grow up with horrible Muggles who treated me like a dog. I’d probably be a bit more stable than I am now.” 

Draco’s jaw dropped open. “Ew, Muggles? 10 points from Gryffindor for telling me that.” 

“Are you serious?” Harry’s jaw dropped open, too. “The part about ‘living with Muggles’ is the thing that disturbed you in that statement? 10 points from Slytherin for being a heartless wanker.” 

“You can’t take house points, Potter,” he informed him, glaring at everyone still watching them in the library. “You see something you like, Belby? 10 points from Ravenclaw for looking at me while I humiliate scar-head. Also, 10 points from Ravenclaw for having an eagle as a mascot when the word ‘raven’ is literally half of your house name.” The crowd of studiers averted their eyes, looking back at their books. “And 10 points from Hufflepuff because your best combined house talent is being ‘particularly good finders’. What the hell does that even mean? Ugh, 20 points from Hufflepuff for me even knowing that.” 

“Stop,” Harry growled, getting up from his seat. He grabbed his bag and the package. “Watching you while you’re in your element always puts a damper on the impending sex. I’m going to leave before it’s too late.” 

“Good idea.” Draco raised his eyebrows and gave the room one final sneer before he stomped out. 

* * *

 “Cheers, darling-Wait, close your eyes before you enter, I want to see you before you see me.” Draco shook with glee as Harry entered the empty bedroom. He looked exactly as he’d hoped he would. He was dressed up like a pretty little doll; wearing a frilly cutsew and skirt in bubblegum pink. He had on thigh stockings and a wig full of long blond ringlets that was adorned with a satin bow set off on the side of his head. Tickled pink, the Slytherin clapped his hands like a child on Boxing Day. “You look absolutely adorable, exactly how I hoped you’d look! Glasses off, turn around, let me see all of you.” 

Harry yanked his glasses off and stumbled around, trying not to bump into anything. 

“Oh yes, that’s just terrible. You look so sugary I feel a cavity coming on.” Draco’s wicked grin grew large. “So tell me, on a scale of one to ten exactly how humiliated are you feeling right now?” 

Still blindly modelling the dress, Harry giggled. “One.” 

“What? One means the lowest, prat.” 

Harry bobbed his head up and down. The weighted gold ringlets flounced around over his shoulders as he defied the Slytherin, feeling no shame. “Yeah, fine with this.” 

Draco sighed. “And Granger…Did she help you get ready, knowing I’d be humiliating her personal hero while I took you up the arse?” 

He shook his head. “Nah, she’s still really freaked out. She’s convinced I have a fetish for being molested by Lord Voldemort after what you blurted out in the library. You really could have worded that a little differently, Malfoy. She won’t listen to anything I have to say so Dean and Seamus helped me get ready.” 

“”What? Not even Ginny? I didn’t plan this out well enough, it seems. Nothing’s going my way tonight. Sod it,” the blond lamented, throwing his hands up, “Open your eyes.” 

Harry put his glasses back on and blinked. Draco was sitting in the armchair in a fancy smoking jacket holding a large pipe and a martini. His long heavy cloak was draped over the back of the overstuffed chair for added drama, and his slicked-back white hair hung in long silky strands down past his shoulders. There was something different about his face, too; his cheeks had slimmed and hollowed, his features appeared more chiselled. “Oh!” Harry exclaimed. “You look like you’ve aged twenty years!” 

“I know, right? I took a tiny sip of ageing potion.” The Slytherin gestured to himself. “I’m bloody posh as fuck! And my prick got bigger- I didn’t even think that was possible.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose. “Yeah, here we go again…Listen, we have a slight problem now; you getting all big and hairy like that made you look a lot like your father. This is definitely drawing out some deep-seeded trauma I may have walled up in order to function at the end of term of our second year.” He cocked his head, recalling Malfoy pulling a similar incident on him recently. “You know, come to think of it, you’ve done this before: First Tom Riddle, now your evil-as-hell father…Do you see a pattern forming? You’re dressing up like people who want me dead. Another kink you’re neglected to tell me about, because if you show up as Peter Pettigrew next I’ll-” 

“Oh, please,” he interrupted. “I’m only doing this because you begged me to. Don’t try and turn this around on me.” Draco pulled the wand out from within the cane and pointed it at him. “Besides, how can I play your daddy if we’re the same age, idiot?” 

“I used the term metaphorically!” Huffing, Harry held the skirt out to his sides with his fingers. “And using the colour pink to add that little extra oomph of humiliation? You think of everything, don’t you?” He twirled the skirt as he looked himself over. “Where did you get this outfit? It looks stupidly expensive.” 

“I didn’t have a choice in colours, although it really does flatter you; I found it in the back of my mother’s wardrobe over the summer.” 

Harry stopped spinning. “Beg your pardon, Malfoy? This is your mum’s? She wears this on purpose?” 

“Not for company, git,” Draco informed him. “For my father, when they hop in the sack. She wears it for him so he can speak French to her and watch her lick a lollipop while she sits on his lap…You know, what parents do when they think they’re alone. You might not understand because you have none.” He grinned at the other boy and pointed to his knees. “Get over here, orphan, daddy’s got something for his pretty little princess.” He watched Harry’s expression remain unchanged, and sulked. “What the fuck, Potter? That didn’t bother you at all?” 

“Nah, I’m good with that,” he said and began sauntering toward him. 

Draco held up a lollipop. “Come now. Daddy’s got baby some candy. Why don’t you get on the floor and crawl to me the rest of the way like a real baby if you want it.” Again, Harry remained unaffected. Draco slumped in the chair. “Nothing?” 

“I’ve waited too long for this moment. I’m not gonna let you ruin this for me.” Harry stood over the chair, looking sweet and bashful. He batted his false eyelashes at the Slytherin. “Excuse me, daddy, but is this seat taken?” and pointed at Draco’s lap. 

“Ooh, okay, I think I see why someone might want to do this,” he replied, feeling a jolt of electricity awaken his dormant libido. “Maybe it won’t be as strange and awkward as I thought this would be.” He patted his leg. “Yeah, that dress is kind of doing things for me. Right here, doll, sit.” 

“Again, not gonna let the fact that you made me dress up like a baby girl deter me from this…” Harry nestled into Draco’s lap, fanning out the ruffled and bow-covered skirt around them. He took the heart-shaped lolli and drew his tongue up the length of it as he dropped his head back on the other boy’s shoulder to look at him. “Still working for you, daddy?” 

“Oh, hell yes.” Draco melted, watching him licking and sucking on the glassy confection. “ _T’as de beaux yeux, tu sais,_ ” he whispered, mesmerised with the striking contrast of colours between the Gryffindor’s eyes and the striking red lollipop. 

“Oh no you didn’t.” Harry put the breaks on. He slapped the damp candy on the other boy’s forehead and made a ‘T’ sign with his hands. “You think I’m daft? I see what’s happening here.” His buckle shoes kicked out to touch the floor. “This is your mum’s dress, you’ve got me wearing a blond wig and you come dressed up looking a lot like your father: you’re making me role-play your parents, aren’t you?!” 

“Try not to think too deeply into that.” He peeled the sucker off and handed it back to Harry, but not before anchoring him to his lap with an arm around the waist. “Don’t you dare try and run away. It’s on, we’re doing this. Besides, you can’t leave, Crabbe and Goyle are stationed outside the door to prevent that from happening.” 

“At least tell me your mum doesn’t call your father ‘daddy.” 

Draco shrugged. “Fine, then, I won’t tell you.” 

“Oh gods!” Harry’s dangling legs began pumping as he scrambled to escape. “You made me feel guilty about this but it was you who wanted this the whole time!” 

“No, no,” Draco yanked him back into his lap. “You’re hysterical, Potter. Take a deep breath before you faint!” His head whipped to the door. “One of you dumb gorillas get in here and help me!” 

Crabbe threw himself into the room and stopped in front of the chair. Harry scowled up at him. The large boy gawked at him in horror. His little beady eyes shifted to Draco. “…what am I witnessing here?” He began backing away. 

Goyle came in and stopped beside him, looking slightly green as he observed the two boys struggling in the chair, spotting a lightning-bolt shaped scar on the female’s forehead. “Uh…Is that Harry Potter?” 

“What?” Crabbed blinked and rubbed his eyes. “And that’s…is that you, Draco?” He heaved a great sigh of relief and hitched a thumb at the two boys perched in the chair. “I thought we walked in on his parents going at it.” He gaped at Harry. “Why are you dressed up to look exactly like his mum, Potter? Did he show you that hidden camera footage he took of them in bed, too?” 

Harry’s head slow-turned to look over his shoulder at the boy holding him around the middle. “You record them while they’re shagging?” He whipped it back and reached out for help in desperate attempt to detach himself from the Slytherin. “For Merlin’s sake-give me your hand, Crabbe!” 

Draco was losing his grip on Potter and horrified to see his two Slytherin dorm mates step up and try and wrench the-boy-who-lived out of his lap. “This is getting out of hand- one of you wipe his memory!” 

Goyle’s jaw dropped. “You wipe my memory!” 

Growling, Draco fumbled around and drew his wand before the three other students got to the door. “- _Obliviate!_ \- Yes, it worked!” He shoved it back into the cloak and crossed the room while Crabbe, Goyle and Potter teetered in place, completely dazed. He took Harry by the hand and kicked the two Slytherins out the door. The dress-clad boy blinked at him with blank eyes as he allowed himself to be led back to the chair. Draco dropped into it, pulling him down on his lap with him. “Whew, that was a close one! Good thing I’ve been practicing to improve my memory charms seeing as they hadn’t been as successful in the past.” 

“Oh, you’re modest,” Harry replied, waving a hand. “You’re good at everything. That’s why I married you.” 

“Uh…” Draco uttered, “Say again?” 

Harry was pulling on strands of his wig, entranced with the springy golden blond locks. “It’s so pretty. I’m so pretty. And my dress, it’s lovely. I have really good taste.” 

“Oh, Merlin.” He took Harry’s face in his hand to make him stop fawning all over himself and look at him. “Hey, Potter? Look at me, honey. Yeah, right here…Who exactly do you think you are?” 

“Have I always worn glasses?” Harry tossed them across the room. They hit the wall and shattered. He gave the other boy his attention, returning his gesture by cupping his face in his hands. “And have you always been this handsome, lovey darling?” He curled around to straddle Draco and brought their lips together despite the Slytherin’s worry. “Mmm, I’m so hot right now, Lucius. I can’t wait for you to crush this pussy all. Night. Long.” He kissed Draco again, ignoring the look of horror plastered on his face. He sat back, circling his arms around the Slytherin’s neck, smirking. “What are you waiting for? We really should get on with this before our little monster discovers we’ve sneaked away and tries to film us again to wank to like the great sick pervert that he is.” 

Draco shoved him on the floor. “Oh, fuck you, Potter! You scared me to death!” 

Harry rolled around in a fit of laughter while pointing up at the other boy. “Oh hell, I had you going. Your memory charms are absolute shite. It’s really strange, I have to wonder why it never works properly when you cast it. I mean, it sounds like you’re saying the correct incantation, and I can only assume you point your wand in the right direction whist you move it around in a wobbly circle, but…err, when it hit me all I felt were pops and buzzes. Crabbe and Goyle probably went to get the Headmaster by now, so we should maybe do this another time.” 

Draco ran to the door and threw it open. Crabbe and Goyle were standing on either side of it and gasped and shouted “Mr Malfoy!?” in unison at him as he peered out. Snorting, he slammed the door on them. “Nope, we’re good.” He dropped down on top of Harry, pinning him to the floor. “We probably shouldn’t talk during this.” 

Harry wrapped his body around him. “Good idea.” He hummed in his throat, taking great interest in the warm tongue swishing around in his mouth and the sweet hardness grinding into his pelvis. His eyes snapped shut and he threw his head back with a sharp inhale of breath at the feeling of Draco stroking him through the frilly knickers. His legs fell away and apart as he propped himself up on his elbows watching his knickers being shimmied down his white-clad thighs. 

Draco sat up and ripped his shirt apart, showing off porcelain flesh beneath, so finely haired and muscled and Harry couldn’t help himself but reach up and touch his taut abs, running his fingertips over the washboard muscles. He found himself having trouble breathing. “Seriously, is this what your father looks like na-” 

“Shh, shh, no, no, no,” Draco interrupted, taking his cock, squeezing it, slicking it wet with oil to quiet his pretty little Gryffindor. He reached for the buckle holding his trousers up but Harry sat up and slapped his hand away, desperate to see what was hiding underneath. 

“If it looks anything like your chest I’m going to bloody well lose it.” Within seconds, he had them and his pants down to his knees and lost his breath completely. It was huge, massive, the sodding thing was visibly throbbing before his eyes. Harry’s breath stopped altogether. 

“Breathe, sweet heart. Don’t forget to breathe,” Draco cooed, shoving the boy back against the floor. He dropped over him again, bending Harry at the neck to feather it with hot breath and damp kisses, drawing shivers along his skin, bringing the pretty mewls to his throat that he so loved to hear him make. His fingers slid deep inside him. He got on his knees, twisting his sodden digits up the length of Harry’s cock, hearing his breath catch, watching his eyes open wide with their pin-prick pupils lost in the sea of green. His sticky red lips parted in a light moan, hips canted, the silky dress slid up to his neck when Draco took him while his cock throbbed so hard under his ministrations. 

“You have no idea how good you feel,” Draco murmured, letting his eyes flutter closed to lose himself in the contented bliss that was Harry’s body. 

Harry dug his elbows into the carpet and fucked back against him, barely able to breathe. He was panting so hard he couldn’t hear anything else or see anything other than a blur of white looming over him. It was touching every nerve in his body, igniting them all at once and arching his back with them. He reached up, twining his fingers in the long strands of hair hanging in his face, bringing Malfoy to his mouth so he could scream in it as he came as hard as he’d ever climaxed before; his hot come pumping from his cock timed in rhythm with each thrust inside of him. 

He collapsed and Draco held him up, draping his limp form over his arm, pressing himself deeper, pining over him, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. Even dressed in that ridiculous garb he was beautiful, more lovely than any vision he’d ever laid eyes on. And no matter how many times he told himself this was just a game, he knew the truth. This ache inside him was something more than lust, perhaps even more than love. Hearing that word uttered inside his head and feeling Harry clamp down on his prick sent Draco over the edge. His teeth clenched tight, his muscles seized up to the point of snapping. He threw his head back, sending white hair to whip against his bare back through his electrifying orgasm. 

When his muscles allowed it, he flopped down next to the Golden Boy, still clad in his mother’s playtime dress to catch his breath and snuggle into his warmth. He petted Harry, hearing him purr in response. “My god, I’m done for.” He pulled him into his arms, pressing their supple lips together, needing to feel his soft flesh meet with his one more time. “Are they expecting you back tonight or can you stay with me?” 

Harry opened his eyes. “Who?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Your dorm mates. Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, you know…” 

He blinked. “Who?” 

He gave the Gryffindor a shove and sat up, annoyed. “Knock it off, prat.” 

Harry propped himself up on an elbow, his mouth hung open in confusion. “Knock what off?” His eyes searched for answers. “Honestly, I’m not joking, I don’t recognise those names. Who are they?” 

“Oh, boy.” He hiked his trousers up, watching the befuddled boy beside him scratch his head. “They’re your Gryffindor house mates.” 

Doe eyes were still enquiring, penetrating his heart. “Gryffindor?” 

“Oh, right, no more talking.” Draco curled around Harry and tossed the wig into the corner of the room, pulled his cloak over him and let him prop his head up on his arm. And despite being unsure whether he was joking, and if he was it would be well deserved, he pushed it out of his mind to concentrate on the hum still buzzing in his groin and the sweet scent of candy resonating off his skin. Like Scarlett O’Hara, he’d think about that tomorrow.

 


End file.
